Fanfiction
by putrisha94
Summary: What if the Naruto characters discover fanfiction? Will everything be the same again? Complete summary in the story. MAJOR SasuSaku. Minor:NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno
1. Fanfictions

Summary: What if Naruto characters discover fanfiction? Will everything be the same again? Kakashi sure is enjoying the situation between our genins. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and last but not least ShikaIno

**Author note**: Hi everyone!!! This is actually my first story that I ever make in my life!!! Please don't be harsh this story. Don't forget to review after you read this!! XD

**Disclaimer: **Why do I have to say this? I DO NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.If I own it, I would make Sasuke not turning evil and together with Sakura.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

It's a nice afternoon where team 7 waited for their sensei at their usually meeting place, the bridge near the river bank.

"OMG where is that lazy ass sensei? I bet he's going to make up a lame excuse once he come" Sakura said angrily. Her fists are together ready to beat the hell out of someone.

"Hn" (guess who!)

Then all of the sudden, the hyper blond boy asks a sudden question.

"Hey, do you know what a fanfiction is?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him with the What-the-hell-is-that look.

"How am I suppose to know dobe" said Sasuke coolly

"What did you said teme?"

"Guys, stop it already. Naruto, what makes you ask?" Sakura ask questionably.

Naruto was about to answer when a puff of smoke appear.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time to their sensei.

"Gomen, gomen. You see, I was helping this pregnant woman where….."

"Just get on with the mission already" Sasuke cut him off

"Impatient, huh? Well you mission is to…"

After the mission…

"Ne, Naruto, why do you ask about fanfiction before? Sakura said out of curiosity

"Well, I found this website where it says "Naruto fanfiction" dattebayo. Then I clicked on it and a bunch of stories come out. I was about to click on one of the stories when i realized it's time for mission dattebayo"

"Fanfiction? What are you guys talking about" Kakashi said surprisingly. He's late so he doesn't know what Naruto is talking about.

"Well, how about if we just go to this website and find out ourselves?" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea. How about my house tomorrow?" The blond boy Naruto said excitedly. His eyes were sparkling on his blue eyes like the salt on the ocean.

"Hn, why do I have to come? Only that dobe wants to know" Sasuke frowned

Sakura smirked. "Because if you don't come…." She said evilly. Everybody quickly backing off from her.

"I'm going to show them your picture when you were little with your special toma…." She stopped when Sasuke quickly covered her mouth. If you look REALLY close, you could see small blush on his cheeks.

A/N: in this story, Sasuke and Sakura are childhood friends. So she knows his secrets. evil laugh know, I'm evil. Wuahahahahaha, Ok continue...

"Sakura, you're annoying" he muttered

"Sa…su…ke…can't breathe…" Sakura said suffocating

Sasuke let go of his hand.

"Do you want to kill me from suffocation? Sakura said angrily as she out her hand on her throat breathing heavily.

"Hn"

"Don't "Hn" me you chicken freak!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Shut up pinky"

"Jerk face"

"Forehead girl"

"Guys, stop flirting" Kakashi finally stopped their argument

"WHO SAID WE'RE FLIRTING!" Sakura said irritated to her sensei where Sasuke just said hn.

"Ok, stop it!! My house at 4. Don't be late dattebayo!" Naruto said excited and grinned.

"Especially you two" Naruto said in a whisper tone so only Sasuke and Sakura can hear him. Then he just disappeared. (Naruto disappeared? OOC here)

"He is planning something" Sasuke said as he put his hands to his pocket.

"And for the very first time" Sakura added. _He's suspicious_ they both thought.

"Good luck figuring that out" Kakashi said disappearing into puff of smoke.

"Bye Sasuke" Sakura said as she walk to her house. On the way home, she started to think about fanfiction.

_For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this _

A/N: So what do you think? Please don't be harsh on me puppy eyes. Don't forget to review. Just press "Go" to submit reviews!! I'll think about continuing if you guys like it. See you next chapter!!


	2. Unrecognize feelings

**Me: **Hi ya'll! I am so sorry for the late update. Really, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if this chapter is good, so I delayed putting this. If u think this isn't good, tell me and I'll fix it. And thank you for missionquestthing, sasukerox, Uzuki-Kun, Shadow The Inu Youkai, and my bff shadowblossom15. Special thanks to Shadowblossom15 for editing my story!!!.

**Naruto: **Yea Yea, get on with it!!

**Me**: Why you!! Don't rush me you idiot! (Kicks Naruto to Paris)

**Random kid**: Mom, is that superman?

**Kid's mom: **No honey. I'm sure you're imagining things.

**Sasuke in training**: That's the dobe alright

**Me**: Ahem! Sorry for the delay. Now on with the story!

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

'_Well, here it goes_' Sakura thought as she stood at Naruto's door.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened revealing the hyper blond with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Come in"

'_Ok…this is getting suspicious' _Sakura thought as she walked in.

"Took you long enough Forehead girl" A certain blond girl said from inside.

"Ino-pig…" Sakura said grinning her teeth.

"Who invited you here?"

"H-hi S-Sakura-chan" a shy voice comes out.

"Hinata?"

"This is so troublesome" a pineapple head popped out sitting lazily.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura said surprised. '_Does this mean……'_

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! HOW ARE YOU YOUTHFULLY DOING!" said a guy with thick eyebrows and a green uh…. suit said.

'_Oh no'_ Sakura mentally groaned.

"Naruto……" Sakura growled. Naruto quickly back away from Sakura.

"W-Well uh… I kind of told almost everyone about this. Please don't kill me!!!" Naruto said crying anime style. Sakura sighed. '_Damn this idiot. I'll beat him up later.'_

"Oh well, so who's left?" Sakura asked.

"Only teme" Naruto said still a little scared.

"What happen to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura ask the hyper blond.

"He said that he can't come because he's got something to do."

'_Probably reading that perverted book of his. That pervert!' _ Sakura thought.

"That Sasuke better come. I don't want to be the only one dragged into this" Sakura muttered. Fortunately nobody heard her.

Knock! Knock! (Naruto doesn't have a doorbell so bear with me)

"That must be teme!" Naruto said running to the door. He opened the door revealing the chicken butt-haired Uchiha.

"Come in teme" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke walked with an "Hn" to naruto and just sat in the back of the room.

"Now that everybody's here, let's open the website!" Naruto said as he sat on the chair and typed in the site He clicks Animes/Manga and a bunch of shows come out. "Holy crap what's with the names? Bleach, Daa Daa Daa, Prince of Tennis, even your name is here Naruto!" Sakura said as she shoved Naruto out of his chair and clicked on Naruto. Naruto landed flat on his face. Meanwhile, the genins quickly looked at the screen of the computer and saw their names for characters.

"Why are we the characters? Are we being filmed somewhere?" Ino said looking around the room.

"L-Let's just r-read some of t-the stories t-they made a-about us" Hinata shyly said.

"Great idea Hinata-chan!"

"Hn"

"Just get this troublesome thing over with"

"WELL THEN LET'S YOUTHFULLY SEE IT!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ok then" she read the summary of a story called "Love of a Vampire by shadowblossom15 (read her stories. They're awesome!!) "Hey here's one: Sakura is a normal girl, but one day she meets a certain Uchiha vampire who changes her life…" Sakura paused. Sasuke looked up when he heard the word "Uchiha" and looked at the screen. Sakura looked at him for an instant and continued reading the summary. "…But the thing she hates the most besides being in life death situations is that she might be in love with him. Mainly SasuSaku, with NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno" Naruto giggled a bit. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "Dobe, do you know about this?" Sasuke asked sending the poor kid one of his death glares. Sakura clicked on the story and blushes. Too bad that blush doesn't stay for long, Cuz in 1…2…3…

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!"

Everybody looked at the pink-haired girl like she was crazy. As soon as she calmed down, Sakura pointed at the screen trembling. Everyone looked at the screen and immediately looked at Sakura then Sasuke and giggled a bit. Sasuke lowered his head and mumbling curse words.

"Teme! I don't know you have a soft spot" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke look at Naruto with hatred in his eyes and was ready to punch him when Sakura punched Naruto first.

Hinata gasped and ran to Naruto saying "A-are y-you alright Naruto-kun?" with a blush on her face while Sakura is having a "conversation" with her inner.

**Hell yea!! We're being paired up with Sasuke!!!**

_Not now…_

**You know you're happy with this.**

_Hell no!! _

_**YES**_

_NO_

_**YES**_

_Y…NO!! NOW GO AWAY!_

**Ok but I know you like him. I'm your inner remember**__

_SHUT UP AND GO!_

**Fine denial person.**

_Is it me or is she being more annoying than usual?_

**Hey I heard that!!**

"Hello? Earth to Sakura??" Ino said as she shakes Sakura.

"MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM!! I SHOULD WAKE YOU UP WITH A KISS!!"

-Insert twitching here-

"I'm okay" Sakura immediately said when she heard Lee. Sasuke immediately sent his most powerful death glare to Lee.

**Dude! Admit it! You're totally crushing on her!**

_Who are you, and how come you're in my head?_

**And you call yourself a genius. I'm your inner, stupid.**

_Who are you calling stupid?! And I do not like her._

**Oh yes you do. If you don't, then why do you keep sending death glares to Lee?**

_Why do you come out now?_

**To help you with your love life! You are so boring, and all you think about is revenge! It's time for changes around here!**

_Just shut up…_

**No. I wont until you realize you li-no LOVE her.**

_What the hell? I don't love her!_

**Sure… you're in denial lover boy.**

_Shut up._

Silence…….

"So does this means that Sasuke and Sakura like each other?" Ino said innocently.

"No!!!" Sasuke and Sakura both shouted.

"That explains the fighting they always do" Naruto dumbly said. Everybody quickly backed off from Sasuke and Sakura sensing their murderous chakra toward the poor Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I think y-you shouldn't t-talk a-anymore" Hinata shyly said to Naruto.

"Y-yeah. U-um… let's move on to the next story!!" Naruto quickly said.

_Man I shouldn't have come if I knew it was going to be like this_. Sakura thought as she stole a quick glance at Sasuke. Unknown to her, Sasuke secretly looked at Sakura for a quick second. Shikamaru, being the genius, saw this and rolled his eyes.

_It's going to be a long time until they realize their feelings. _He thought looking out the window, staring at the clouds.

A/n: So do you like it or hate it? I'm not very confident on this chapter. That's why I'm having a hard time updating. Do you think I should continue it? Anyway, don't forget to review!!!


	3. Author's note

Hi y'all!! Ok anybody who wants to throw rocks at me are allowed (get out a suit of armor n run avoiding rocks being throw at the poor author) I'm so sorry for not updating over a month. It's just that I have to read a stupid book for summer assignment, so I have no more ideas. AND I have to analyze a poem!! ARGGGGGGG I HATE THAT STUPID ASSIGNMENT!! Gomenasai but I'll try to think of something to make this story going. I might update if I got ideas. Blame that stupid summer assignment!! I hope my teacher doesn't read this. I'll be dead. So GOMENASAI!!! I promise if I update I make it longer than my previous one.


End file.
